Another World
by Swetpea
Summary: A girl wishes to be in a different world
1. prologue

disclaimer: don't own Golden Sun, wish I did, but I don't. So don't sue.  
  
Prologe  
  
A girl stood in a forest wishing to be in some other place then where she has to many responsibilities expected of her to handle. Sure she has a mother and a sister to share in them, but it's not enough. She sighs, and starts talking to herself.  
  
"I wish another world existed, where I wouldn't have so many responsibilities to handle, and so many things to do for my family."  
  
Then she starts walking towards the exit of the forest, towards home. She starts to feel the wind picking up, and raindrops starting to fall, and soon she's stuck in storm where she can't see 5 feet in front of her. She starts to run, knowing that she doesn't want to be in the storm longer than nescessary... She doesn't even see the cliff in front of her.  
  
"Aaaahh!" She cries. And as she's falling she notices a white light coming closer and closer...  
  
Meanwhile in Weyard...  
  
Alex had just gotten the Mercury, Jupiter, and Venus stars from the redhaired boy named Garet. As he levetated back to Menardi and Saturos he called over his shoulder. "sorry to tell you this but if you want your friends back you'll have to get the Mars star for us too."  
  
He smiled as he could feel the anger radiating of the redhead, he knew that while Garet may protest the boy would do as they'd asked, if only to save Felix's sister Jenna. He watched as Garet and Issac jumped across the stones to get to the Mars star, and as they had just got the star into the Mithril bag A white light started to show above them. A girl dropped out of it and landed a few feet away from Saturos. She started to get up and raised her head to look around as her gaze laned on him two words popped out of her mouth...  
  
"Oh shit" 


	2. Sol Sanctum

Chapter 1 Discliamer: on Prologe  
  
Alex POV  
  
"Oh shit."  
  
I studied the girl in front of me, she was about5'4, with hazel eyes, she also had dark brown hair with red highlights that reached mid- back and ended in a curl at the bottom.  
  
"Who are you?" I asked.  
  
She looked up to my face and said "My name's Selina, but friends call me lee. I know who you all are so introductions only need to made on my part."  
  
"How do you know our names?" Suprised I looked to my left and saw that Saturos had spoken, I had forgotten that they were even there.  
  
"I come from a different world where there is electricity, and technology has advanced alot from what your used, but as to how I know your names my little sister had a video game called Golden Sun which is a story about you guys, I played it once or twice and beat it. So I know who you are and what your names are."  
  
Then Kraden walked over to her and tried to get her to explain what these "video games" were and how she got here. her reply was:  
  
"I can't explain what a video game is, you would have to see for yourself."  
and,  
"All I did was make a wish, and end up here. I don't know how got here or how to get back, so maybe I could help you on your quest."  
  
At this Saturos and Menardi beckoned me over to them. "Do you think she's trustworthy?" Menardi said. "She does seem that way, if she isn't we could always leave in the nearest town, but we should let her come with us. As the old saying goes: 'Keep your friends close but, keep your enimies closer.' "I told Saturos. "Your right, either way it would benifit us, for if she is on our side she can tell all that goes wrong in our future, if she isn't she won't have a place to go right? I mean who would actually beleive a girl who says she's from a another world anyway?"  
  
I turned to the girl; "You can come with us, on one condition, promise us that you'll tell us anything that goes wrong for us, before it happens."  
  
Selinas POV  
  
I thought about it a while, for if I did as he asked it could change the future of the game, for if it did then Felix and Issac would never save the world. But if I didn't I wouldn't be able to go on the adventure of a lifetime. Then I struck up an idea and said,"I agree" I just won't tell everything but I'll make them think that I did.  
  
"So do you want the Mars star or not?" All heads turned to Garet, but as the last word popped out of his mouth, the earthquake started, I wondered breifly why it hadn't started earlier, but I just blew it off as that the Wise must of had something to do with it.  
  
As I inched twoard the exit I heard Sataros yelling to everyone to head for the exit too. I jumped through and met Felix, Jenna, Kraden, Sataros, and Menardi on the other side. Alex, I figured, had got by useing Teleport after he got through the door. I was right because there he was under a tree waiting for us after we ran out of Sol Sanctum.  
  
We used a back way of getting out of Vale, so we wouldn't be seen. "So where are we going first?" Jenna said. "Vault, we've gotta get you and Selena some wepons and armor, we can't very well leave you defenceless now can we?" Menardi said.  
  
Next time: A trip to Vault, and pretty swoards, Axes, and Staffs oh my!  
  
Please R&R. 


	3. Vault

Discliamer: Oh if only I owned Golden Sun! I'd make sure that Felix talked more, and I'd capture Piers for myself, but I don't own it, so I can't do anything but write my dreams on paper(so to speak). : ) The only things I own are Selena, Merculean Ore, and Marean Metal. (" " indicates speaking, ' ' indicates thoughts.)  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Selena's POV  
  
As we walked into Vault, I could see that it was much bigger and more lively than what they had shown in the game. I would estimate that were about 3 people to every 1 person living in Vault in the game.  
  
I pointed out where the Armor, Weapons, and Herb shops were, and Menardi took Jenna and I to the Armor shop first. When I walked in my eyes immediatly fell on a Meculean blue and Mithyl silver armor set. I felt like I was drawn to it, like it was made for me, and I could tell that it was made for a woman. I pointed it out to Menardi and asked if that would do. "You might want to go ask the Shopkeeper how much it is." She said thoughtfuly. So I walked up to the Shopkeeper and asked him. "Young Lady I don't think you'd want that set unless you're willing to put up with the Prophesy that goes with it." "What Prophesy?" I asked.  
  
"The Prohpesy tells of a famous blacksmith who made this, as it was this blacksmith was a friend of a great wise man. This wise man had the power to tell the future, he told the blacksmith to make the greatest set of armor made for a woman possible. For the Wise Man saw that one day a young girl would have need of it. The blacksmith did as he was asked, and the result was this armor that you see here. But he realized something it was missing the protection spells. So he took it to a jupiter adapt to place the protection spells on the armor. Afterwards he took it to the Wise Man and the wise man put a spell over it, one that would make the girl who wore it lose her family so that there would no ties to the other world in which she had lived before she came."  
  
I stood shocked. 'so the Armor was made for me, but if I wear it I will lose My family, or any chance to get home again. But I should by it just in case, because I've got a feeling that I'll need it on our journey.' "How much is it" I asked. "10,000 coins" replyed the shopkeeper. "Here's the money" said Menardi. Jenna paid for some chain armor and a bronze circlet, and we left for the wepons shop.  
  
The weapons shop was HUGE. There were so many Swords, and Axes, and Staffs, and a few Maces. I looked around for a minutes, and came aross twin swords. Each of them were made of Mithyl with a stip of Merculean Ore in one and Marean Metal in the other. Underneth them was a sign that said:  
  
'Triton's Dagger, and Dragon's Bane: 15,000 coins each'  
  
Triton's Dagger had handle with a mermaid carved from Merculean Ore, with golden waves off to each side. The mermaids tail was shaped to fit a persons left hand. Dragon's Bane however had handle with a dragon carved from Silver, with flames made from Marean Ore coming off of each side, and out of the dragon's mouth.  
  
'I hope Menardi has enough money.' I walked over to where Menardi was picking out a staff for Jenna. By the look on Jenna's face I think she would have much rather have had a sword, but Menardi woldn't have it, they eventualy picked out an ordinary walking stick. "Menardi I've picked out my weapons." She saw the two swords in my hands and nodded. "These will do nicely, you choose well." She said while admiring the swords. "Thanks." I replyed. We payed for the weapons and went out to find the boys.  
  
Alex POV  
  
As Menardi, the girl, and Felix's sister ran off, Saturos had me go to the Herb shop to get Herbs, Nuts, and Elixers as we were running low on them. I went in the shop bought what we needed and an extra Psyenergy Star for good measure.  
  
I walked back to Saturos and the guys and saw that Menardi had gotten the girls good armor and weapons, well Selena got the good stuff, Jenna just got stuff that would keep her protected and able to get a few hits in. I could see that Jenna was fuming at the attention that Selena was getting, and I couldn't blame her. I wonder what was going through Menardi's mind to let Selena get the good stuff and not get Jenna anything that would actually keep her safe. I figured that it was just that Menardi wanted to get on the good side of Selena, I mean Jenna is lucky that Saturos and Menardi even thought of her at all, for she is just a prisoner, and therefore can be killed and never thought of again, by Saturos's and Menardi's standerds at least. But most likely Menardi didn't want to bring down the wrath of Felix by getting Jenna killed because Jenna wasn't trained, and didn't have sufficiant armor.  
  
As we walked out of Vault we headed toward Biblin Cave. Suprisingly we came up against no monsters on the way, which usually signals that a battle was soon going to come our way, so I was on my toes ready for it. But as I said before it didn't come.  
  
Right before we got to Biblin Cave, Selena insisted that we pick a camping spot and rest for the night. We complyed and Jenna found a nice meadow with no rocks on the ground for the most comfortable sleep possible without a bed. For once I'm glad that we have Jenna with us because we wouldn't have found the spot without her, for it was behind a grove of trees, right by a river, and since most of us are either idiots, or are to damn old to care about rocks(excluding Selena, Jenna, Felix, and I) we wouldn't have found it. There were some wild carrots and stawberrys where the spot was so we didn't have to hunt this night. Which is good because I was getting quite tired of meat day in and day out.  
  
Turns out that I was right about Menardi because during the night she and Saturos were talking about it, and Menardi admited that to get on Selina's good side she had bought what Selena wanted. Saturos also commented that it was a good thing that they thought of Jenna too, because if they hadn't Felix would of been quite mad at them. Which had you'd known that the calm, collected eightteen year old boy had such a temper on him as to scare the flame out of a dragon, you would know to never make Felix angry.  
  
As I turned over in my sleeping bag my last thought before sleep over took me was: 'What else will Selena do?'  
  
A/N Next time Biblin!  
  
Please R&R 


	4. Outside Biblin Cave

Disclaimer: *Sigh* I don't own golden Sun for if I did there would be a third, forth, and fifth one out by now. : ) A/N: Thanks to all that reveiwed! Sorry it took so long to get out, but I had a little bit of a writters block that i couldn't seem to get rid of.: ) (" " indicates talk , ' ' indicates thoughts)  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Selena's POV  
  
As the smell of fried bacon and eggs reach my nose I was driven out of a curious dream. I was standing in a forest, and under one of the trees there sat a man. He felt familiar as if I had seen him recently, but he had no distinguishing characteristics that could tell him apart from anyone I knew.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"What are you doing here?" I ask. His head snaps up as if startled, and then I see recognition in his eyes. "I'm thinking" He replies. "Just thinking?" I ask. He nods his head yes. I sit down by him, and lean back on the tree. "Are you going to reply to my questions in only simple answers?" He smirks. "Why not, the simplest of anwers are usually the best understood." "Ha!" I say. "That wasn't a simple answer!" "Damn, you caught me, guess you're to smart for me," He says while turning the smirk into a real smile.  
  
"So, you never gave me a straight answer to my first question." The smile drops from his face, he looks down, and sighs. "I'm hiding" "Hiding? From what?" I ask. "From them." "Who's them?" "They are my controllers." I pause, "controllers?" "They control my loyalty, and what my objectives are. And I dare not disobey them for if I do, the girl I call sister shall be harmed." He pauses, "but you can help me, you can save me from them." "How?" I ask. "I'll tell you next time, for we're out of time, go now or your friends will miss you. Good Bye." "Bye."  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
'I wonder who he is', I shake my head and look over to where Felix is cooking. "I didn't know you could cook." I say. He smiles, "there are many things you don't know about me Selena, but you're welcome to find out. Go wake the others breakfast should be done soon." "Kay Felix."  
  
I walk over to Kraden and gently shake him awake. "Kraden wake up, Felix made breakfast." "Fine, fine, I'm up. Now go away." I shake my head, old men can be cranky when woken up early in the morning, but I do as he asks, and I walk over to Jenna.  
  
I try to wake her up but all I get is a "Go away Felix." 'Jenna needs to be taught a lesson about waking up when called me thinks. Maybe a little cold water would do?' 'God I love my evil side.' "Felix do you by chance have a bucket do you?" He shakes his head yes. "It's right over there, by the river." "Thanks Felix." "No problem."  
  
I slowly walk over to where the bucket is so as not to 'accidently' wake up Jenna, who was coincidently sleeping right by the river. I pick up the bucket and fill it with water. Then I turn around and slowly lift it over her head....and let it fall on her.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!" Jenna jumps up and glares at me. "Why did you do that for!" She shreiked. "You just looked so vulnerable, and bucket was right there, plus the fact that you wouldn't get up when I called you, and you called me Felix, need I go on?" She just glared at me. "Good now get packing we're going to have to start moving if we're to make it to Biblin before sunset." "Whatever you say Selena," Jenna says as she rolls her eyes. And I went back to my job of waking people up.  
  
I guess Jenna is good for something, because of the loudness of her shreiking she managed to get both Saturos AND Menardi. Who were very deep sleepers, though not not as a deep sleeper as Alex is apparently.  
  
So I walk over to Alex and try the gentle approach, which only gets a unintelligable sound. Then I try poking in various places on his body, and he just rolls over. By this time I could see that his shoulders were shaking from laughter. I bend down and whisper in his ear: "Do you want to get up, or do I have to get the water bucket?" At this he jumps up, "I'll get up now just don't use the bucket please!" "I thought you were a Water Adept, why are you afraid of a little ice water?" "Because it's ICE water." "I get your point. By the way Felix wanted you to get up and pack, we're headding out after breakfast." Alex nodds.  
  
Selena sighs and moves away to study the cave that should bring them closer to their quest. She turns and looks out over the water by the cave and thinks a single thought before returning to the group. 'I wonder what this day will bring.'  
  
Alex POV  
  
After we ate breakfast, Felix and I were sent to see if we could get the ivy off of the log that was blocking our way through to the opening of the cave. Felix was trying to rip it off the stomp before I eventualy stopped him and told him to give up. "We need either a Wind Adept, or a 'Whirlwind Stone'." "How can you tell." "Just call it a hunch, hey Menardi! Do we have a 'Whirlwind Stone'? Felix here needs to get the ivy off of this stump, and that's the only thing that could do it without getting a Wind Adept to do the job." I yelled across the feild.  
  
Menardi nodded yes, looked through her pack and took out a small diamond shaped stone the size of a robins egg. She handed it to me, "thanks." I hand it to Felix who in turn looks confused. "You equip it to yourself Felix." He just stares at me, "just hold the stone in the palm of your hand, there that's it. Now focus on the power, now draw that power into yourself." As he does this I see the chip turn a light blue color and slowly sink into his hand, Felix stares at his empty hand afterwards amazed. "Now you can tap that power at anytime by saying the word 'whirlwind."  
  
"Thanks Alex." "Your welcome, now use your new power on the ivy, time does not stop for the unprepared adept, and we still have to make it to Biblin before the sunsets." Felix nods and goes over to the ivy covered stump, raises his hand toward the stump, and whispers 'whirlwind'. The stump flashes white then a whirlwind appears and takes the ivy into it's depths before dissappearing back into the wind. With a quick use of 'move' from Felix on the stump we enter the cave.  
  
A/N: Yes, yes, I know I promised you Biblin but my brain is fried from the first bit of sunlight that my towns had in weeks. And suprisingly it was really hot today, I think it was somewhere in the 80's or 90's.  
  
Next time: Biblin! 


End file.
